PENANTIAN DALAM SEPI from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Char : OC Midori dan Hokuto. Aku merasakan perasaan menyayat di jantungku saat ini. Perih... Rasanya membakar dadaku hingga meleburkan tulang yang seharusnya menyangganya.


PENANTIAN DALAM SEPI

**PENANTIAN DALAM SEPI**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** Midori (karacter tambahan)

**Time Line :** B'T X Neo

**BGM :** IWAO JUNKO - SCARLET kalau tidak Hakuru (B'T X no 16)

**ART : **double-g . deviantart . c om/art/Penantian-yang-Kunjung-Usai-37691596 (TANPA SPASI)

Aku merasakan perasaan menyayat di jantungku saat ini. Perih... Rasanya membakar dadaku hingga meleburkan tulang yang seharusnya menyangganya. Kuikatkan pita putih itu perlahan di kepalaku. Aku gemetar tatkala melakukan ikatan terakhir. Aku sudah berjanji tak akan menangis. Dan akan kutepati janjiku. Meski harusnya aku tak menjanjikan hal itu padamu.

Kimono putih yang kukenakan terlihat begitu dominan. Entahlah...seolah semua warna di ruangan ini memutih pula. Semua warna kini melebur menjadi putih di mataku. Ya... meski aku dulu menyukai warna hijau. Seperti aku menyukai mata indahmu. Tapi kini semuanya akan berubah. Putih yang suci akan menenggelamkan semuanya... Perasaanku... Cintaku... juga dirimu. Aku tertunduk lemah.

Malam begitu gelap meski jendela sudah kubuka lebar. Ach... tidak... ini bukan malam... Memang sudah beberapa hari matahari tak menampakkan sinarnya. Ditutup bayang gelap yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya dan kapan akan menghilang. Cahaya lilin kecil yang temaram menerangi ruangan kecil tempat aku bersimpuh dalam hampa. Fotonya berhiaskan pita hitam terpampang disana. Wajahnya yang masih tersenyum memandangku dengan lembut. Kuulurkan tanganku meraihnya. Kubelai bingkainya perlahan.

"Aku akan pergi Midori. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Tapi..."

"Sstt..." Ia meletakkan jarinya di bibirku perlahan menghentikanku berbicara. "Aku yakin kalau aku tak akan kembali. Kau pun tahu itu!" Ia tersenyum.

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku kala itu. Aku hanya diam dan menatap mata hijaunya yang teduh. Aku terisak tak berdaya.

"Jangan menangis... Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu sampai aku mati! Jangan teteskan air mata itu! Terlebih jangan kau teteskan air mata itu demi aku!" Ia menghapus air mataku lembut. Entah bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi kematiannya. Yah... meskipun ia tidak gugur dalam pertempuran melawan B'T Rafaelo, ia akan meninggal digerogoti penyakit masa kecilnya 3 atau 4 bulan lagi. Aku makin terisak.

"Ssh..." Ia mendekapku erat. Aku luruh. Aku memeluknya erat. Ini hari terakhirku melihatnya. Hari terakhir aku berada dipelukannya. Hari terakhir aku bisa mendengar suara lembutnya. Meski aku berusaha keras untuk mencegah air mata ini mengalir. Aku tetap tak kuasa. Kantung-kantung air mata ini begitu lemah untuk menahan air yang membludak keluar.

"Aku pergi sekarang..." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tersentak.

"Aku mohon Dokter... Jangan pergi..." Aku masih berusaha menggengam tangannya erat-erat.

Namun ia hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tak bisa! Midori... kau tahu kalau ini adalah kewajibanku sebagai seorang _Reishou_. Dan aku tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab." Dibelainya tanganku lembut.

Aku tertunduk pasrah. Aku tahu... ia seorang dokter yang sangat hebat. Dokter yang sempurna di mataku. Seorang _Reishou_ yang sangat kuhormati dan paling kusayangi.

Mungkin aku terlalu berharap kalau ia akan membalas perasaanku. Namun sejak ia menyelamatkan nyawaku empat tahun yang lalu, hanya ia sosok yang kupandang. Hanya kepadanya mataku terpancang. Aku memang hanya pegawai kecil di rumah sakitnya. Membantunya membawakan apa saja yang ia perlukan. Membantunya merawat pasien inap. Namun itu sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur. Bisa melihat senyumnya pada setiap pasien, melihat tawa bahagianya kala berhasil melakukan operasi rumit, juga kala ia berduka mengetahui kematian menjemput pasiennya. Aku menyukai itu semua!

Aku tak berani mengatakan tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku tak mau! Lagi pula aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Ataukah aku yang terlalu pengecut?

Tiba-tiba ia membelai rambutku perlahan.

"Tahukah kau? Rambutmu adalah rambut terindah yang pernah dimiliki siapapun..." Ia memilin sebagian kecil rambutku di jemarinya dan mengecupnya. Aku tersipu. Ia mungkin tak sadar... kalau kilau hijaunya rambutku tak seindah kilau hijau dari matanya. Kehijauan yang menembus warna peach di mataku.

"Aku akan selalu mengenangmu sampai akhir..." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpan memori tentangmu Dokter. Jauh... jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tempat dimana memori itu tak akan terusik. Bahkan oleh waktu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi... lupakan aku secepat yang kau mampu! Aku tidaklah pantas untuk ditangisi... dipikirkan... ataupun ditunggu oleh wanita seperti dirimu! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangisi kepergianku!" Tatapan matanya menunjukkan permohonan yang sangat. Dibelainya kedua pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Ba-baiklah..." Aku akhirnya setuju meski didera ragu. "Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji untuk melupakanmu! Aku berhutang nyawa dan segalanya padamu Dokter!"

"Kau tak berhutang apapun padaku Midori! Kau telah banyak membantuku. Mengerti segala kesusahanku, mengerti segala perasaanku. Satu-satunya wanita yang paling mengerti aku. Dan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatku berhutang banyak padamu!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak Dokter! Kau tak berhutang apapun padaku! Tidak sedikitpun! Aku bahkan sanggup menyerahkan apa saja untukmu. Kau harus tahu itu! Aku yang seharusnya berhutang padamu!!"

Ia hanya tersenyum. Namun dapat kurasakan matanya bergetar pelan kala menatapku.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Ia tertunduk dan melepaskan genggamannya. "_Sayonara_ Midori..."

"Dokter!" Aku menjerit kala ia berpaling dan bergerak menjauh. Ia menoleh. Kukuatkan hatiku untuk berbicara. "Dokter... aku... aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Setengah berteriak akhirnya kuucapkan kata itu.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang yang pernah kulihat. Mata hijaunya meredup dan terlihat sangat tenang. "Terima kasih... Maaf."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "_Sayonara_..." Bisikku lirih. Namun dorongan hatiku begitu kuat untuk akhirnya berlari menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluk punggungnya yang lebar. Ia berbalik perlahan. Merengkuhku dan mengecup bibirku lembut sesaat. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Sesaat kemudian tanpa berbicara ia kembali berjalan menuju B'T nya. Rambut coklatnya tergerai ditiup sepoi angin gurun yang gersang. Dokter yang kupuja telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan mulai hari ini... aku akan... SENDIRI...

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergiannya menuju _Main Tower_. Entah kenapa aku merasakan keyakinan bahwa ia pergi selama-lamanya tepat hari ini. Tanpa jazad untuk dikuburkan... Tanpa raga untuk dikenang... Bahkan abunya tak tersisa ditiup angin ke segala penjuru.

Kudengar sebuah ledakan maha dasyat dari arah _Main Tower_. Ledakan dengan gema yang dapat mencapai tempatku yang berjarak lebih dari 20000 mil. Kupejamkan mata perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku kala melihat sosoknya begitu tenang tergambar dengan jelas. Wajah tampan yang selalu kurindukan. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya. Begitu tenang... seolah ia hanya tidur. Kurasakan sepoi angin masuk lewat jendela kamar.

Kubuka mataku. Aku tak percaya. Rhodopsin di mataku hancur serentak. Membuatku harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang matahari yang tiba-tiba bersinar. Ia berhasil! Ia berhasil mengahancurkan Rafaelo. Aku tersenyum samar. Kudekap foto itu di dadaku erat.

"Kau berhasil Dokter..." Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

**THE END**

Sigh... Cukup berat buatku membiarkan Hokuto ditaksir dan naksir cewek lain! He... he... Tapi kalau Hokuto punya kekasih, aku ingin agar kekasihnya itu berciri seperti ini. He... he... Midori... artinya Hijau. Aku sangat ingin menamai kekasih Hokuto seperti itu. Tapi kelak mugkin aku akan buat versi saat mereka sedang masih bersama.

**Kamar Kos-2004**


End file.
